Speeder Moon
Speeder Moon was created and is owned by Takota95 Speeder is a T.I.C Scout Class Agent Bio During the Closing Days of the "700 years War" "The Trussian Republican Army", Came across a facility of unimaginable horrors. From Army records and investigation this Facility conducted horrific and brutal experiments on innocent Pups and People. When the T.R.A and Takota came across it they were all horrified by what they Saw. Takota and his Troops found burned bodies, signs of torture, and atomic mutations in radiation chambers. The facility itself and surrounding areas were completely abandoned. The Enemy was in full retreat and trying to destroy any and all evidence of the atrocities and war Crimes they have committed. While Takota and his Troops were touring the bases structures they came across a room that said. "Infant Ward" Takota entered the blackened out room and found row after row of cribs and Documents still in tact. these Documents listed all the Baby Pups from strongest to weakest. Takota found that the purpose for the ward was to raise super Soldiers and Slave. This Angered Takota as he read page for page of the still intact Documents. Takota was about to leave but then he heard crying, he fallowed it to an isolated Room. Takota walked in and found sitting in a crib little Moon. Speeder Moon was the name on the Crib and that was it nothing else was found with Moon. Most likely what happened with Moon is that he was Taken from his parents and they were either killed or put into slavery al of that is still unknown. Takota picked up Moon and this brought a smile to his face The enemy was concurred two days later and those responsible were executed. During his First few years in Trussian Moon lived at Takotas personal residence with him and he was raised Like Takotas son that of which he became. Moon in his early life was very Timid and Shy but as he progressed he grew stronger and faster. Very fast That when Moon joined T.I.C he ran a recorded 101 mph. Moon later discovered he can camoflauge himself in light and dark as well as his super speed. One thing that Moon has always loved though was Cowboys and wild west movies, so much that he later started wearing a Cowboy hat and carrying around two 38 six shooters with him. Since his beginnings Moon has become very powerful and Proud of who he is and has grown strong. Moon is currently working as a Sheriff in Trussias western state. Personality Moon is Proud and Strong, he grows and learns from his mistakes. He loves to train and Play with Takota and Freezer as Much as possible as well as work hard at what is presented to him. Moon also Loves to work on his abilities and to help others at home or whoever needs it. Moon is the type who won't just stop he will keep pushing and pushing himself till it hurts. Appearance Speeder Moon is a German Dalmatian mix like Takota. Moon is though quite unique as he has a dual tone fur setting on his body. Moons upper body is black with white spots while his lower body is white with black spots. His eyes are very unique as well, they are seen as a Rainbow Color with transparent pupils. Moon though has very excellent eye site. Moon wears a black Cowboy hat, sunglasses, Collar, and a black belt with two 38 six shooters and one multicolored light saber that was a gift fr0m Takota. He is larger the n Freezer and smaller the Takota. Moon sports a Solid gold Cross around his neck show his Christian faith. Trivia Catchphrases Now you see me and now you don't! I see you and you don't see me this is super Creepy! Quotes I'm here and there and everywhere, you just cannot stop what is to come!''-Speeder Before you are done reading this you will be knocked out by my quick shot.-Speeder '''Fears Snakes His past. Giant Pandas Random * Speeder is Takotas adopted son. * Moon has a little brother named Dauntless. * Moon has a Police Pup Training named Azul Vuldane. * Speeder carries two 38 caliber revolvers with 8 inch Barrels * Speeders favorite actor is Clint Eastwood and Charles Brawnson. * Speeder loves old west movies and thinks of himself as a Cowboy, he even is a Sherrif with the Trussian Security Force. * Speeder can fire and reload three-five hundred rounds bullets in only a millisecond. Yep he's that fast of a Quick Draw. * Speeder has gotten so fast that he can outrun the speed of light as well as everything around him can move in super slow motion. Gallery Trussia 2 Speeders Bio This takes place in an alternate reality, very cool idea by Shado Supreme. This Speeder Moon was codenamed "Killing Spree", instead of Speeder Moon. He was also never found by Takota or T2 Rutherford and therefore became evil. He spent years getting faster and faster................ eventually so fast he could outrun the speed of light, allowing him to grab laser bolts out of the air and throw them like dart. He made his debut during T2 Rutherford and Infiniti's wedding, spreading lies about T2 Takota's death being caused by Rutherford. Eventually, after showing much fake proof (fake security videos, etc) and a whole lot of lies concerning it, he finally turned the Trussian Populace against its leader. And, since all the other qualifiable leaders were on Rutherford's side, and therefore considered traders, they made, quite probably, the biggest mistake of all time: Made Killing Spree their leader. He then used all his newfound power to establish a yoke of tyranny over his people, the only way to destroy being to destroy him, which is nearly impossible, given that he can run faster than the speed of light. After making sure his subjects couldn't turn on him, he turned to the sole goal of every Tyrant: Conquering the universe. Between his speed and his army's technology, no one stood a chance. Now, after learning that T2 Rutherford has fled to Trussia 1, he has set his sights on conquering, not only that universe, but the entire multiverse as well. Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies